A Million Times Shattered
by Timatope
Summary: Kenny has long accepted the painful reality that he is cursed, and that no one but him would ever know when he dies. This all changes when Tweek's boyfriend Gordon points out Kenny's injuries, injuries that so far no one else knew Kenny had. Suspicious, Kenny sets out to figure out who Gordon is and if he was is a danger to him.


Kenny accepted a long time ago that he was cursed, that perhaps some life time ago he did something to upset someone and now he was forced to live a life where his death occurs frequently and no one but him remembers. Kenny has convinced himself that it was a superpower, but when he is alone to think about it, he is reminded of how lonely, and how mentally damaging it is to not be able to share his trauma with those he loves.

It all changes when Tweek's boyfriend, Gordon points out that Kenny was injured, injuries one else but Kenny was aware of. Suspicious, Kenny as Mysterion sets out to figure out why and who Gordon really is and if he should he concern that he could be a danger to him.

Other than the original SP characters, to understand who Gordon is you would have to read Unravel. This will explain Kenny's surprise. Since I am still writing Unravel. Please bare with me with the chapters for 'A Million Times Shattered,' as it will mirror 'Unravel' till I finish that story.

C-1

Stan, Kyle and Eric stayed over after everyone left Kenny's first every Birthday party. Kenny was used to it by now. Ever since his parents started making tons of money and after their move to their new home, Kenny's place became their designated hang out.

For the most part Kenny enjoyed having his friends over and not having to always go to theirs place. However this week, this day was different. Kenny so desperately wanted to be alone.

When everyone but his best friends were gone, Kenny went to his parents bedroom to tell them that the party was over and that the guys were staying again. When his mom Carol insisted on getting out of bed to go clears the basement, Kenny assured her that he and the guys would take care of it.

Kenny walked into his bedroom and into his private bathroom and sat on the tiles floor after closing the door behind him. Everything hurts; Kenny wiped his face twice before muttering 3 more day.

3 more days till pain went away, 3 more days and his face would stop feeling like blood was running down it, and 3 more days until his recently accident would feel like it was many years ago.

"Hey Ken are you in here?" Kenny heard Kyle say.

"Yeah," Kenny replied, after taking deep breath.

"Dude, you need to get Eric to help clean up, he won't stop playing the game!"

Kenny stood up. "I am coming," Kenny said washing his hands before rinsing his face. When he looked at himself in the mirror, it wasn't quite him but the other him—the one who died in the accident.

Kenny eyes watered, as he raised his hand to the mirror touching the glass. The other him who cried blood lifted his hand that wasn't broken to meet Kenny's.

After a few minutes, the Kenny in the mirror whispered, "Don't worry, I'm free," and after a short pauses he added, "3 more days."

Kenny nodded, and when he vanished Kenny got rid of the rest of the tears he held back before washing his face.

Kenny was so excited about his birthday before the accident, now he wanted the day to end, the week to pass and the memories to become distant.

Death, his curse rather, has always been unpreventable. As if he knew when he was going to die and there was no way to stop it. It would start with a scared feeling, days after he would lose all sense or right an wrong and in a matter of minutes, something so simple as crossing the road become a lack of reflex.

The night Kenny died, he had just left raisins. Without thinking, Kenny just walked into traffic like a toddler who doesn't know right from wrong. The pain, the weight of the car crushing him was a feeling he'd not forget. Then 24 hours later, he woke up in his bed, as if nothing had happened with only memories of his death and residual pain from the accident.

The pain, although not as excruciating as it was when he was killed, would last for 10 days. So would the bruises and wounds he received and only he could see.

Whenever he reflected on the pain of that night, it caused his stomach to flip making him extremely nauseous. Over the years Kenny learned to block out the pain, and ignore the memories. He never saw the point in fixating about something, no one else remembered or believed to be true.

Kenny has died hundred of times in front of his best friends and family and no one remembers. In the beginning he thought that he was going crazy, but then he came to the conclusion that maybe he was cursed.

It's the most loneliest feeling in the world to be him. To not be able to talk about your problem to those closer to you.

Then he happened. For whatever the reason is that problematic kid who was named Gordon, somehow saw through the curse barrier that no one else in his life has ever seen.

Kenny was always suspicious of him, from the very beginning. Something about him just wasn't right. However, he made Tweek sane during the time he thought Tweek was heading over the edge.

However, as Kenny thought hard about it, how is it that Gordon managed to fight Tweek, get on Tweek's good side and days later they are dating? That wasn't normal. That kid was not normal and Kenny knew he had to keep an eye on him.

Kenny hesitated to open the bathroom door, he was going through so many different emotion at that moment and he felt like he was unraveling, he wanted to cry, scream, set things shit on fire but instead forced himself to open the door and leave the bathroom to go clean up as much garbage before the morning rolled in so that they won't be sleeping on pizza and can sodas.

"Hey dude, are you ok?" Kyle asked.

Kenny nodded. Leaving his bedroom.

"You sure? You've been off tonight."

"Just tired," Kenny said jogging down the stairs towards the basement.

When he got to the basement only stan was cleaning, Eric sat on the sectional playing video.

Kenny snatch the controllers out of Eric's hand and pause the game.

"Wtf Kenny!" Eric snapped.

"If you are going to stay over you have to help out," Kenny said sternly.

"Why? I don't see the point, isn't the maid coming?"

"In the morning Jennifer is coming, until then you will still need to sleep somewhere so help or go home."

Eric hissed before getting up to help straighten up. When the basement was clear enough, Eric returned to the game. Stan and Kyle was passed out next to him and Kenny was on the end trying to adjust himself in a way to feel comfortable.

When Kenny woke up, the numbness in his arm was gone and he felt less pain. He heard the tv on and the guys talking amongst themselves.

"Finally!" Eric snapped. "It's like 10 we're fucking starving!"

Eric's voice rang loudly in Kenny's head, he was not expecting that but when it comes to Eric he wasn't surprised. Kenny growled and as his vision became clear, he said, "There's a fully stocked kitchen up stairs, you don't need me to hold your hand to go get food! You're not guest anymore!" Kenny snapped.

Stan laughed.

"Well damn," Eric huffed.

"Boys," Coral called from up the stairs. "The cleaner is here, mind moving up stairs for a bit?"

"Yeah, Mom," Kenny answered, as he stood to stretch.

The guys headed up the stairs and into the kitchen where Kenny's mom had left their breakfast on the dining table.

"You ok Kenny?" Coral asked her son. She looked concerned.

"Yes," he replied heading over to the only plate that didn't have eggs and sausage but instead pop tarts and a glass of water.

"I still can't believe you hate eggs," stan said.

"I don't hate it, just don't care for it," Kenny replied.

"So you and red a thing now?" Kenny asked Kyle who sat next to him.

Kyle blushed. "I'm not sure yet, she really nice."

"They are all really nice until they start flirting with other guys in your damn face," Stan muttered.

Kenny laughed, "You would think you knew your girlfriend by now."

"Wendy flirting is not intentional," Kyle started, "I don't think she knows she is even doing it. I think she believe she is being nice."

"No, Wendy is a slut, don't say I never told you guys, so get over it," Eric said stuffing his face.

"Wendy is not a slut! Watch your fucking mouth," Stan said furious.

"BOYS!" Carol shouted from in the kitchen.

"Sorry," Stan replied.

"Look don't feel bad Stan, Eric just upset that his girlfriend is secretly in love with Kyle."

Kyle blushed. Eric's eyes were so wide Kenny thought his brain exploded.

Eric took a deep breath then smiled at Kenny, and said, "We've been over this Kenny, Heidi isn't into day walkers."

"Keep telling yourself that," Kenny said leaning back into the chair.

Kyle who was blushing didn't say a word. He knew Kenny was right. After Heidi broke Kyle heart and later tormented him with Eric, he was over her completely. Shortly after, Heidi caught on to Eric's manipulation, broke up with him and did everything to get Kyle to forgive her and give her a chance. However, Kyle only forgave her and she ended up back with Eric.

"Anyone else surprised that Tweek brought his boyfriend to Kenny's party knowing Craig was there— that's kinda fuck up." Stan replied.

"Craig's problem, not Tweek's." Kenny replied. "Jessie and Craig arrived together. Tweek deserves to be happy to."

"You've always has a soft side for Tweek," Stan replied.

"And Butters, I think it's a blond thing," Eric teased.

"No, because Tweek and Butters are genuinely nice people."

"We're not nice?" Kyle asked.

"Do you think you are genuinely nice?" Kenny asked Kyle and when Kyle didn't reply, Kenny looked at his other friends.

"Look my point his, Craig a friend—"

"Tweek is too, but the only difference is that Craig's girlfriend is one of Wendy's good friends, and Tweek is with Gordon who your girlfriend was flirting with," Kenny replied.

"Fuck you Kenny," Stan whispered.

"I don't trust him," Kyle said.

"I don't either, however he and Tweek are currently good for each other," Kenny replied, "nothing about him coming bothers me," Kenny said unsure if he wanted to go into another hour long discussion of the new guy.

Ever since Tweek and Gordon got together, they've been the subject of their conversation times after time. And after last night, Kenny was on high alert and wasn't sure how he felt about him anymore.

"A lot of people don't bother you," Stan said irritated.

"Because life is too short to worry about people," Kenny replied.

"Um... are we going to have the conversation about you dying again?" Eric said rolling his eyes. "The shits in your head, get over it." Eric said.

Kenny stiffened. He couldn't remember the last time he tried to explain his deaths to them. His last attempt was many years ago! Still he was surprised Eric would bring up such a sensitive issues. It never made sense to Kenny how they can remember Kenny explaining that he died but never the actual accidents that they were present in. Kenny gave up.

"Look, can we just change the subject?" Kyle said trying to mediate.

Kenny sighed. He had lost his appetite. He glance at the time counting down the minutes 'till they went home.


End file.
